Haunted Valley, Iowa
by o0oGJo0o
Summary: After the disapperance of a 15 year old resident, the town of Haunted Valley becomes known by it's name.
1. Read First Prologue

PROLOGUE!

Hello, World! My name is Ava Mulder. I am 15 and I live in Haunted Valley, Iowa, population 669.I always think of random, useless things, like how my name is a palindrome, Haunted Valley could be written as H.V. and my late friend, Hanna Velleto's initials are H.V., and how if my family moved away, the population would be 666.

I have always lived in Haunted Valley. My family consists of my dad, Mark, my 14 year old brother, Tim, and myself. Unfortunately, my mom died after Tim's 13th birthday. No one ever found out why or how she died, but since we live in Haunted Valley, you can get an idea. Over 30% of the deaths in Iowa happen in Haunted Valley. Over 60% of the deaths in Haunted Valley never get a cause or are left unknown.

A very nice lady, Ms. Johnson, walked to Della's Bakery every day. She would usually get a newspaper and a pastry. All the kids loved her. But, one day, Ms. Johnson didn't come. Then those days turned into weeks. Amerie Della, the owner of Della's Bakery, went over to Ms. Johnson's house to see if she was okay and brought back bad news. She was at the bottom of her basement. Dead, sadly said.


	2. C1: Arriving

Chapter One - Arriving

"TIM! Get off," Ava yelled into the phone. 14 year old Tim was eavesdropping into Ava and her friend's, Julianna, conversation.

"OKAY OKAY! I'm off! But don't think Dad'll let you go! That place is totally freaky!" Tim said back, hanging up the receiver. He thought a minute, picked up the receiver, and listened to the two girls.

"I don't know. Tim is right about it being scary, don't you think? Dead bodies… OKAY! I am going. You convinced me… Yeah he is working weekend's at Della's… 3? Okay! Bye," Ava said, ending their conversation. Tim quickly hung up the phone.

20 minutes later, Julianna was knocking on Ava's door. "Ready?" Julianna exclaimed, grabbing Ava's hand. Ava flashed her other hand and revealed a camera. They were going to the house renovation to take modeling pictures. It was practically a maze, Tim explained, because it has a bunch of tunnels for wires and plumbing pipes and sudden drop-offs for stairs and basements. Perfect for pictures. 

After walking about a mile, Julianna and Ava appeared at the field where the new townhouses would be built. Ava gasped. Julianna's mouth opened. The whole field was nothing but dirt. A sign read No Trespassing. Ignoring the sign, Julianna climbed over the chain link fence guarding the field.

"Are you coming or not?" Julianna asked Ava, looking at her through the fence.

Ava sighed. "Okay," she said, sticking her foot into the fence. She continued as Julianna, Julz for short, walked to the very first drop-off. Ava jumped down.

Ava and Julz jumped down in the hole. Ava flashed the first picture and the camera immediately clicked. "Ah! I'm out of film," Ava admitted.

"Oh WELL! Come on! I will race you to that … stake!" Julianna said, running to the edge. As soon as she reached the wooden stake in the dried dirt, she fell off the side to the next drop-off.

"JULZ! ARE YOU OK?" Ava said, coming to the end. Julianna was laying limp in the dirt on the ground. Ava carefully jumped down to the drop-off. "Julianna?" Ava felt a tear coming to her eye.

Julianna's eyes opened. "Gotcha," she said naturally.

"OH! You BITCH!" Ava said, standing up. "I seriously thought you were hurt!"

"My bad," Julianna said sarcastically. 

The two 15 year olds continued walking through the tunnels. They came to a rising in the dirt. "You first," Ava said to Julianna. Julianna stuck her tennis shoe into the soft earth and climbed up to the top. Ava followed behind her. When she arrived to the top, to her surprise, Julz wasn't there. 

"Very funny, Julianna! Where are you?" Ava said. She noticed another rising in the dirt and climbed up. She was at the highest level in the field. Ava looked around. "JULIANNA?? This isn't funny anymore," she yelled and then thought, _It never was funny_.

"HELP AVA!" a faint scream was heard. Ava gulped.


End file.
